


The Angel Of Safety

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Angelina loves her human lover... very much.RP Fic.





	The Angel Of Safety

Angelina had known she needed to be careful, she could not hurt Liz, she could not stand to hurt Liz. She had moved slowly closer, her touch soft even as she rested her hand on Liz's shoulder, careful not to close her hand on Liz's shoulders. She had felt Liz flinch and spoken softly. 

"I'm sorry...." 

"No... I'm sorry for being so jumpy."

"Why so sad, pretty lady?"

Angelina spoke sweetly, glad Liz, so far, wasn't looking directly at her. Liz sighed and shrugged.

"Don't really know how to verbalise it."

"Let me... see... what's worrying you?"

"How? I can't look directly at you."

"If you trust me... turn and look at me, but keep your eyes closed..."

Liz nodded and did as she was asked. Angelina pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, the contact bringing the images to her mind, drawing a low growl from her, pulling her lips from Liz's forehead to pull her closer, her body softening as she concentrated on holding Liz to her, a hand stroking through her hair. 

"I am... so sorry my darling."

Liz mewed softly. 

"Let me take care of you baby girl?"

"Please do."

"Do you have a home... a place we can go?"

"Don't you?"

"Not unless you really want to live in Victorian Britain....?"

Liz nodded and led Angelina to the B&B she was currently staying at. Angelina smiled. 

"You going to distract people whilst I... head upstairs?"

Liz nodded and went and did just that. Angelina moved swiftly to get to the woman's rooms, holding herself back quickly. Liz soon came up to join her. Angelina had smiled softly. 

"You'd best let us in..."

Liz nodded and opened the door for them both. Angelina soon moved to the bed, settling there to wait for Liz, concentrating enough to lose her clothing. Liz stripped off her own clothing and came over to join her on the bed. 

"Happy my sweet?"

“Yes. I am."

"Think you can handle a little... TLC?" 

"Yes please."

Angelina smiled. 

"Close your eyes..."

Liz did as she was told and closed her eyes. Angelina had leant to kiss her, moving to settle over her, her touch soft as she trailed her hand from Liz's neck down to tease her breasts, murring as she did so. Liz mewed. 

"Like that baby?"

"Yeeeessss."

"More?"

"Ohhh yes please."

Angelina smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. Liz shivered and mewed. 

"Ready baby?"

"Yesss."

Angelina smiled, teasingly playing with her clit before pushing inwards, setting a gentle but firm pace. Liz bucked and mewled. Angelina smiled and sped up. Liz bucked harder and harder. 

"Come for me baby."

Liz soon cried out and came apart, her touch soft when, as she came down she reached for Angelina. Startled to find the Angel’s cheek was damp. 

“Angel...”

“Shhh, it’s only that you are so... beautiful.”


End file.
